


Best Friends Forever

by EmmaGhost181



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Bisexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Crushes, Dad Jokes, Dyscalculia, Food, Frozen Yogurt, Gay Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gyros, Logan Sanders has Autism, Logan Sanders is a writer, M/M, Musical References, My First Time Writing Romance, Pansexual Morality | Patton Sanders, Patton Sanders has ADHD, Small Towns, Virgil Sanders has anxiety, malls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaGhost181/pseuds/EmmaGhost181
Summary: Patton Sanders is a pretty normal kid. Sure, he has ADHD and a math disability, but he never lets it get him down, and he has three best friends to help him out.Patton, Logan, Virgil and Roman do everything together. They eat, they study, they celebrate, they collectively look like the "gay people going to brunch" meme, they talk things out, they play each other's therapists, they get through things together.They'll always have each other's backs and be best friends forever. Won't they?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Best Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my second Sanders Sides fic! Hopefully I'll actually finish this one.

Patton Sanders stared at the clock and tapped his fingers against his leg. The teacher was lecturing and Patton knew he was supposed to be taking notes but Math was always his worst subject due to ADHD and general lack of interest. 

He decided to think about something else, namely the fact that his three best friends had agreed to get together after school to study. Patton highly doubted there would be much actual studying going on, but Logan would be there so it most likely wouldn't be wholly useless fun. 

As the clock ticked in the corner of the room, Patton could barely contain himself. Whose idea was it to put Math at the end of the day? Shouldn't his last class be something fun like Drama? 

The bell finally rang and Patton stood up, grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. It was September but the school still had the air conditioning on and Patton was grateful for the cardigan he was wearing. It was a soft one with a bright pink stripe followed by a yellow one followed by sky blue. Yes, it _was _the colors of the pansexual pride flag.__

__Not that anyone outside of Patton's friend group ever noticed. This school was small and the number of people who wouldn't gladly punch Patton if they knew he was anything but straight was smaller._ _

__Putting that unpleasant thought out of his head, Patton headed to the school library to meet his friends._ _

__Logan and Virgil were already there. _Logan looks very good today, _Patton thought.___ _

____Standing next to Patton's cheer, Logan Crofters looked like the night to Patton's day. Compared to Patton's brightly colored cardigan, pastel blue _Steven Universe _T-shirt, mint green jeans and yellow converse, Logan's black button down and black pants looked downright dreary.___ _ _ _

______Still he managed to be professional and, in Patton’s opinion, very handsome in his blue tie. With his hair slicked back and his glasses somehow always kept clean, Logan looked more like a teacher than a student. And he probably knew more than some of their teachers too._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Greetings, Patton,” Logan said. His laptop was open on the table but it wasn’t turned to an assignment._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What are you working on?” Patton asked with a grin. He knew exactly what Logan was working on._ _ _ _ _ _

______"A chapter of _The Xender Saga _. My readers will expecting it next week."___ _ _ _ _ _

________Patton almost laughed. No one who knew Logan in passing would ever guess that he was secretly the author of _The Xender Saga _, one of the Internet's most popular web novels.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I wonder where the others are. We were supposed to meet here directly after school." Logan said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Just at the moment, Roman Prince burst into the room, leaving the glass library doors swinging behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hello, everyone!" He said, loudly proclaiming his presence to the students._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hey, Roman!" Patton called. Logan was already once again working on his story._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Roman walked over to the other two. "Sorry I'm late." Roman said. "I had to pick up my stuff from Mr. Caleb's room."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's fine." Patton said. "Say, have you seen Virgil?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm right here." A rolling chair spun around to reveal a boy with purple hair wearing a _Death Note _T-shirt and black ripped skinny jeans with a black and purple hoodie.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"How did you hide there so well?" Logan asked, raising one eyebrow. He looked so cute when he did that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"A good anti-social emo never reveals his secrets." Virgil said cryptically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Roman scoffed. "Are you really wearing an anime T-shirt?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Are you really wearing a low budget cosplay of a jock in a Disney Channel original movie?" Virgil retorted, looking at Roman's white t-shirt, jeans and red leather jacket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"C'mon, guys. Let's not fight." Patton said. He knew they were only teasing. Roman and Virgil had been friends since middle school. Patton had been Roman's friend since the third grade and Logan had joined their group when they were all paired up for a project in freshman year. Since then, the four of them had become attached at the hip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Logan clapped his hands together twice to gain their attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They all turned in his direction. "It was my understanding that the reason we were here was to study, was it not?" Logan asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Okay, Specs." Roman said. He sat down at the table and pulled his laptop out of his bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They started studying, each helping the others with their worst subject: Math for Patton, History for Virgil and Science for Roman. Logan seemed to excel at every subject and somehow managed to get all A's and keep up with his webnovel. None of the others knew how, but Roman suspected he'd made a deal with a demon for academic success._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When they were done studying, they all packed up and headed to the mall to hang out and maybe grab some dinner before heading home for the day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: The Boys Have A Good Time at the Mall!


End file.
